


James, King of the Text

by cgner, GhostofBambi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Social Media, Tumblr: jilytober, no word count because this is a texting fic, so everything is in images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgner/pseuds/cgner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofBambi/pseuds/GhostofBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James learns how to text. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James, King of the Text




End file.
